


30 Day Quarantine Challenge: Prompts

by nashcreates



Series: 30 Day COVID-19 Challenge [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: I'm reaching out for prompts to do a 30 Day Challenge while under quarantine.I would like prompts for the following fandoms, please:BuddieTarlosJalecMalec
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 30 Day COVID-19 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674766
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm going stir crazy from isolation, but not because of being coped up in the house all day, but by not having a stimulus outside of school to keep me from boredom. I need some motivation to get into writing during this stressful time. I'm weird, I need to write when I'm stressed, but I'm too stressed to write, yeah it's a thing. BUT, I figured I would reach out and get some motivation. 

You guys send me promtps and I will do my best to upload everyday for 30 days. Here's what I need to know:

1) Fandom   
2) Relationship   
3) Word Length (preferably a one-shot, but I can be flexible)   
4) Prompt or something you want in the story  
5) whether you want to remain anonymous or not so I can give you proper credit

Comments have be modified to where only I can see them and have to approve of them to be seen publically. This is so people can submit what they want without shame. 

IMPORTANT: Sorry, but I don't do sexual content. I'll allude to it, but won't physically write it. 

THANKS EVERYONE!!! ;) <3


	2. UPDATE 3/23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on the prompts.

Hey!! I've gotten so many comments that it's overwhelming in the best way possible. Since I've gotten so many comments, I'm going to do it a bit differently.

So I'm going to split the challenge into a series: one part will be for short fics and the other part will be for long fics. In the summery for the overall "book," I will list the chapters with the title, fandom, and the person who gave me the prompt (or if they're anonymous). Some individuals did not specify whether they wanted to be anonymous or not, so I'm going to assume you want to remain anonymous, however, if you want to be named, I will change it. For the summaries of the chapters, I will post the prompt verbatim. 

AGAIN, I do hope to post for 30 consecutive days, but I am still in school, so there might be some breaks, so just give me some leeway. Thanks in advance. 

Thanks for all the love, and look for the first prompt tonight, 3/23!


End file.
